


Boogeyman Shadowmaker

by LindzEM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: The legendary secret illegal government experiment named 'The Boogeyman' has returned for vengeance against those who betrayed him, but his plans go awry when another experiment called 'Frost' foils him. Now re-captured by the very same evil organization that created him, the Boogeyman must confront his own deepest fears in order to fulfill his new goals, but will he trade his long sought after revenge for his new growing desire to save the 'Frost' boy from the same terrible fate as him?





	Boogeyman Shadowmaker

The chilling air of the night’s breeze rustled the tree branch that the Boogeyman was crouched upon. The full moon illuminated the man’s stark black metal mask covering his face. There were glowing gold etches painted onto the mask’s front to resemble triangular thin eyes that pierced the surrounding darkness to strike total fear into anyone that laid eyes upon it. As the breeze picked up, the man stood, his long black cloak flowing with the wind. He leapt from his vantage point and suddenly disappeared into wisps of darkness, vanishing entirely like an ethereal phantom. His destination also illuminated by the moonlight. A taller glass building barely poking just above the tree canopies around it, specially camouflaged to blend in with the forest.

The man didn’t speak a word as he effortlessly glided through the shadows, dashing towards the disguised structure. As he approached he reached his hand up to touch the side of his mask, causing the gold eyes and markings to glow.

“I will find them…No one can hide from the Boogeyman…”

Through his mask he could see a little over a dozen heavily armed guards equipped with special high tech emp guns. The activated mask setting allowing him to see their heat signatures, even through walls and extremely far off distances. There was no pause in the Boogeyman’s stride. He sank into the shadows once more to re-merge behind a single guard caught around a corner alone. The poor guy didn’t even know what hit him as he was knocked unconscious with a swing of giant black scythe. Then one by one in quick succession, the Boogeyman melted back and forth from shadow to shadow, knocking out every single guardsman with tremendous ease using his scythe. When they were all properly dispatched, he held the scythe out and it mechanically folded itself into smaller and easier to carry baton form.

As he walked off, he placed the baton over his shoulder and against a small electric pad on his back that locked the baton in place next to another similar looking gadget. He took the opposite one off from over his shoulder and it expanded into a long black sniper rifle. He holds out his arm upwards towards the roof, ejecting a long thin black grappling hook. It pulls him up to the roof and he lands with a slight glance around.

He takes a moment to wander across the roof, pausing upon a certain spot. He held up his rifle and aimed carefully around himself in a circle as a red laser shot out form the gun. He then fell through the roof hole and landed on top of another armed guard rendering him out cold from the impact, then swiftly knocking out the second standing opposite with the butt of his rifle. The Boogeyman slowly walked down the hall and over to the railing that looked down upon all the other floors of the building, a straight shot down to the ground floor if he chose to jump. And he did, plummeting a decent 20 floors down.

Leaping over the railing and landing in the middle of the ground floor area, he stayed crouched for a moment as dozens of red laser sights appeared on his body from every direction. There were at least a hundred riflemen scattered all over and even spread out with snipers all around on the two floors above them as well leaning over the railings. The silence barely cut by the faint sound of the Boogeyman slowly standing up, all of the lasers still staying in him.

“You have my apologies…”

A loud scream rang out.

“FIRE!!!!”

In a split second The Boogeyman spun around in a tight circle with his arms thrown out to the sides as his hands appeared to release a thick black smoke the cloaked him. Gunshots rang out deafeningly for a few seconds as the smoke cleared, to reveal that he was gone. That was when the true chaos began.

The Boogeyman effortlessly began to dash out from the shadows, masterfully switching between both his scythe for melee combat as well as his sniper rifle to disarm, taking out all of the soldiers who opposed him. The panic and fear exploded. Screams and shouts and gunshots blending into a chorus to accompany the battle. To them, he was invincible and undying. He was death. It barely took him 5 minutes to have all of them subdued and then building completely silent once more in the moonlit darkness.

Pleased with his work, he put away his rifle in preference for his scythe, and strode off down a set of wide stairs. Kicking open the large metal double doors effortlessly, he slowly entered the massive room filled with giant computer screens and other high-tech equipment.

Only one older aged man stood there in the room alone, contrasting the brightness of the screen lit up with data with his prim white suited silhouette. He had graying combed back hair and a cigar hanging out of his mouth as he turned to acknowledge the intruder.

“The legendary Boogeyman, finally come to take his revenge after all these years…It’s truly been awhile, hasn’t it, old friend?”

The Boogeyman continued to eerily approach the other man at a slow controlled pace.

“I called you friend in that lifetime, General Maggrinor…not this one.”

The Boogeyman gripped his scythe tightly and twirled it menacingly as he just encroached on striking distance. The general smirked a bit too confidently and held up his hand.

“Wait now, there’s no need to be hasty. Don’t you want to savor your victory?”

The Boogeyman was unaffected by his words, raising his scythe upwards and back to strike for the kill this time.

“No one will mourn you—AGH!?”

Suddenly a heavy weight saddled itself onto the Boogeyman’s back and around his neck to hold on. In shock, the man dropped his scythe as he felt a stabbing pain pierce into his neck, all too familiar to him. A needle. With a sudden fury, the Boogeyman reached up and back to grab onto whomever had assailed him. He yanked them forward off of him to slam them into the ground so he could get a look at who dared. His heart stopped when he saw the identity of his assailant. The white hair, the deep blue eyes, the small fragile body of a 15-year-old boy, and the exact same look of pure fear. A horrendous guilt flooded back into his mind from all those years ago as he staggered backwards, the special tranquilizer rushing into his bloodstream.

“No…N-No it can’t be…”

The general cackled and shook his head, puffing on his cigar with a cocky smirk as he taunted him.

“Have some sweet dreams while you can, ‘Mr. Boogeyman’.”

The entire room spun out of control as the Boogeyman stumbled to his knees. He tried to reach for his scythe nearby, but it was kicked away by the young boy. He could only waver another short few moments more, looking up at the fearful child who stepped away quickly.

“I-I’m…sorry…”

With that barely whispered, he collapsed onto his side, unconscious as his enemy’s laughter echoed in his mind.


End file.
